1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting plug with at least two portions for detachable connecting of two light optical fiber wave guide cables comprising an arrangement for connecting the light wave guide ends to one another and aligning them with one another. In order to be able to detachably connect light wave guide optical fibers together, considerable care must be made to obtain mutual alignment and centering, particular when a plurality of light wave guide optical fibers are to be connected with corresponding, continuing light wave guide optical fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, an apparatus for aligning two optical components is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,388 . German OS No. 2,237,444 relates to a process for coupling optical components in which the light wave guides to be connected are first glued or bonded to carrier elements which, while observing the coupling values by means of corresponding measurements with measuring means, are then displaced with respect to one another until the optimum coupling is attained. A further alignment technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,395 where a capillary tube is used for guiding and centering the light wave guides. In the process for connecting light wave guide optical fibers according to GB Pat. No. 1,449,156, V-shaped grooves are used for guiding and aligning of the light wave guides. A further arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,927.